


The Insanity Ensues (Stridercest + Sis!Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I Blame Andrew Hussie, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a Strider, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stridercest - Freeform, The Insanity Ensues, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, no i don't, run while you still can, yes i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you even had that attraction to someone that you KNOW you shouldn't have? Has this ever happened to you for TWO separate people? Are they related? More specifically, are they related to YOU? Yes, they are. Three Striders, one apartment. Two brothers fucking, one lusty sister waiting to join them. Incest siblings, countless threesomes. And so, the insanity ensues.





	The Insanity Ensues (Stridercest + Sis!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of projects on this website that have only one chapter written by me so far. I don't care. My mind has the ability to go in a million directions at once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl can have her urges too...

 Those Christians say that 'Pride' is the deadliest sin of all. It's what caused the fallen angel, Lucifer--or Satan, to be thrown out of Heaven. They say that he believed himself to be equal to God, as a cherub of powerful status and ranking. This caused him to be banished from Heaven and sent to the fiery depths of Hell, but not before appearing as a snake in the garden and making Adam and Eve taste the forbidden apple, unleashing death upon the earth... Yes... They say that 'Pride' is the deadliest. I respectfully disagree: I believe that 'Lust' will be my downfall, especially when I take into consideration exactly who it is that I desire.

I sat in my room, on my bed, with my laptop. I was writing _another_  smut fic about my brothers and me... To the sound of the pair breaking Dave's bed across the hall. I didn't know if they knew I could hear them, but just in case they didn't, I pretended as if I was oblivious to them getting up to no good. However... The blush I get from hearing those two, screwing each other into next week, is not something I can keep down. It only grows when I read my fantasy about being in a giant Stridercest sandwich.

* * *

**"Bro~" I moan, as my oldest brother licks up and down my exposed neck.**

**"easy sis save that pretty voice of yours for the _real_ fun..." Dave purrs, pulling off my white shirt with a(n) (f/c) (fav symbol) on it. Once the garment is gone, Dave's hands go to fondle my breast through the material of my bra. Being about six years younger than both of them, I was a late bloomer at 15 with a bra size of (b/s), and a year's worth of growth has not helped me much. If it weren't for the fact that Dave does not seem to care how big they are, I would be very much ashamed of them.**

**However, I don't exactly feel great with my other brother making comments about my girls. "They are a little smaller than I thought they'd be, don't you agree, Little Man?" Dirk asks, looking down at Dave's hands, which are making my boobs squeeze out of the article of clothing binding them together.**

**"shut up bro" Dave had always defended me and my physical assets. "she's a smaller girl she should have smaller tits otherwise she'd look trashy" I look to the side, avoiding the mandatory view of Dirk's face. Both boys should be able to tell that I'm offended.**

**"C'mon, look at me, Sis," Dirk says, guiding my face back to his.**

**I refuse to meet his shaded gaze. "I'm not gonna look at your stupid shades, Bro," I grumble. "Take 'em off." After a second of hesitation, Dirk takes off the anime shades. "Both of you," I say, pointing my eyes to my left, the side of my head that I know Dave is on. Dave, reluctantly, takes his shades off as well. I place both pairs next to my DG single lenses on the side table.**

****

**Finally, I look Dirk in the eyes and he crashes his mouth to mine. I sigh and kiss back, just as he'd taught me to. My eyes close and I let my tongue take over. My hand goes to his hair and tugs him closer. I knew that he liked it when his hair was pulled because Dave told me so. He hums in approval and wraps an arm around my waist. He pulls me closer to him and off of Dave's lap.**

**Speaking of Dave, he doesn't seem to like that, because he quickly follows me to Dirk. This ends up with all three of us laying on top of each other. With Dirk underneath me and Dave on top of me, I am squished between the two and it makes me moan into Dirk's mouth. He simply finds my thighs with his hands and starts kneading them, erotically. A wet heat sluices inside my center.**

**To add to the sensation, Dave's hot breath fans out over the area between my shoulder blades and makes the hairs on my neck stand straight up. (I'm wearing a pony tail.) Then, he leans down to my ear and nips at the lobe, playfully.**

**"Ahh!" I squeak, lurching back and hunching my shoulders. My ears are very sensitive, you see. Dirk doesn't appreciate the kiss being broken, so his lips follow right after mine, silencing my yelp again. Dave apparently likes the sounds I make, because he continues chewing on my ear. I can't help but giggle into Dirk's kiss. Dave smirks and trails that not-so-brotherly affection down to the spot between my neck and shoulder. One hand pulls my chin away from Dirk, to crane my neck backward, exposing more of the space for him. The other hand slides the bra strap down my arm, squeezing the appendage lovingly like a _normal_ older brother would. Then, he slides around to my back to unclasp the bra.**

**After it falls to rest at my wrists, which are resting on Dirk's shirt-clad six-pack, I shoot up a hand to cover my girls. A red streak comes across my face. However, it seems like Dirk was enjoying the view because he pulls my hand right back down. He then sits up and removes his shirt. I escape from the hand that Dave is holding my head back with to stare at the amazing sight.**

**I can't help but gaze in awe at his ripped torso. A wave of saliva threatens to seep out of my tongue and pool in my mouth until it overflows, as I run my hands across dem rock hard abs dat mah Bro be sportin'. Having me, his "innocent" little sister, free for the taking, feel up and drool over him makes Dirk puff up his chest with pride.**

**Apparently, Dave doesn't like being ignored, because he flips me around to watch _him_  strip. Pulling off his shirt and flinging it to the side, his eyes bore into mine, demanding that I give him the same praise as his brother had received. I look down at the chest that he so willingly unveiled for me and I see a different kind of beautiful. Unlike Dirk, the second Strider has no six-pack, but is very long and lanky, with just enough muscle to not be skin and bones. Good themes to describe it with are... Graceful and elegant, yet still with that hint of masculinity; Much as opposed to Dirk's theme of strong and unyielding, with no contact whatsoever with his feminine side.**

**However, the beauty of a shirtless Dave cannot be appreciated by running one's hands up and down his chest. No, one must smile at him sweetly, and place an approving kiss to his defined clavicle, while resting a hand on his shoulder. This, I do, which causes him to grimace, as he was hoping for some hands-on activity.**

**"It's alright, Dave. There are many different types of beauty in the world. I just so happen to be in between two of them." I say, moving my hand up to his face. "Also, this isn't a competition. I love you both, equally." With that being said, I start making out with Dave and moving my other hand down to Dirk's pants. My right-hand rests on his left inner thigh, but once I get there, I realize one terrible fact: _I don't know what to do next._**

**...**

**......**

**.........**

**_Shit!_ **

**I pull away from Dave to just stare at Dirk's crotch, biting my lip, while attempting to figure out where to move my hand. I can see that Dave is confused as to what I'm doing.**

**_"Dammit, (y/n)! Talk about the worst way to act like a stupid virgin in the middle of a threesome!"_  I think, furrowing my eyebrows, and bringing my left hand up to my mouth to think. Dave lifts my chin up so that he can look at me, quizzically. I simply shift my gaze back down to Dirk's crotch. Dave follows my gaze, before concluding that I need a little help.**

**He makes an "O" shape with his mouth before grinning and whispering in my ear, "watch and learn sis"**

**Dave makes me move back a little, onto Dirk's abdomen, and watch as he guides my hand to his other thigh.**

**"rule #1: bro usually parts to the right" Dave says, causing me to feel something hard; something that I am pretty sure is _not_ a part of Dirk's leg.**

**"You feel that, Little Sis?" Dirk groans. I blush heavily and my breath is shaky. I zoom my eyes back and forth between Dave's face and our hands on Dirk's clothed dick. Dave presses my hand against it.**

**"rule #2: if you think you're pressing too hard then you're pressing just hard enough" Dave says, wrapping my hand around the bulge and squeezing it very tightly.**

**Dirk groans behind me and I chance a look back at him. His jaw is slack, his face is bright red, and his eyes are half-lidded, as Dave continues to help me bliss him out. Then, I hear the unzipping of pants and the shuffling of fabric. Something hard, yet _fleshy_ , bumps against my hand and my face turns into a tomato.**

**I slowly look down at his... _"_ _Oh God."_ I hide my face behind my hand. Dave takes the hand away and moves my head down to watch as he pumps his hand around Dirk's... Well, Dirk. Yep, that's what I'm calling it, no one can stop me!**

**Dave takes my hand in his and guides me to give Dirk a hand job. I start to get the hang of it and move my hand on my own. Dave lets go, but I don't stop. I continue to jerk off my brother, his groans of pleasure egging me on.**

**The groans get louder as time passes, and I take them as "I'm getting close." Then, Dirk twitches violently in my hand and he asks, "Shit, Dave, are you helping her or something?"**

**"no bro she's doing this all on her own now" Dave smirks.**

**"Holy fuuuuu~!" Dirk groans and apparently there's a hidden meaning behind that phrase because Dave snatches my hand off of Dirk's penis. Dirk growls.**

**"now THAT was me bro" Dave snickers, as I look behind me at my pissed off brother. "rule #3 sis: teasing is a major turn on look..."**

**I turn to see a tent in Dave's pants. I gulp. Suddenly, a pair of hands reach around me and pull me away from Dave. Dirk had sat up and is now dipping his fingerless gloved-hand to the button on my (super short) shorts. After undoing it and pulling down the zipper, he pulls down the last of my outer garments, revealing a certain pair of pimped out panties...**

**"why are you wearing my underwear?" Dave asks. No, I'm not wearing boxers, I'm wearing actual panties. It's just that my brothers have a thing for wearing ladies' underwear and I just so happen to rummage through Dave's panty drawer on a regular basis. I blush, knowing I've been caught.**

**"Come on, Dave. We both know that I look better in these than you do." I quickly retort.**

**"whatever" Dave says, unzipping his jeans. When I look at his dick, I can see why Dirk calls him _'Little Man'._  He _is_ smaller than Dirk. When compared to the oldest between us three, who has _veins_  popping out along his shaft, Dave's is skinnier, yet still the same length. I'd give 'em both about seven inches.**

**However, I'm not given the time to evaluate his manhood before Dave gets up on his knees, snatches my hair, and demands, "suck"**

**I nod, quickly, before taking as much as I can, which for me is 4 3/4 inches. What? He said it himself: I'm a small girl! Behind me, Dirk slips a hand into my panties and rubs his entire palm against me. The fabric of the glove is rough, but I know that his hands are calloused from gripping the handles of his numerous katanas. Oh how I'd love for him to handle me with his bare hands, but for now, his gloves will do.**

**I sigh onto Dave's cock, as Dirk teases me with both his fingers _and_  his dick from inside and outside my underwear, respectively. When the head of his penis bumps against my pulsating clit, a flood of moisture soaks me through the thin fabric. I moan into Dave, causing him to shiver. He grips my hair tighter, pushing me a 1/4 inch further.**

**"Damn, Little Sis, you sure can make your bros horny as hell, can't you?" Dirk groans, pressing the pads of his fingers against my labia. I shudder and moan from his words, my eyes closed blissfully. I hollow my cheeks to create a vacuum around Dave's cock. Dirk begins to toy with my clit by brushing his head up against it. I can feel myself quivering in his steady hands. I'm grateful for the support he's giving me, for I would have collapsed face first on to the bed with my ass in the air by now if he weren't holding me up.**

**Dave groans as I continue to suck his dick, releasing his grip on my hair to brush his fingers through it, lovingly. I wrap my arms around his legs and try to pull him closer. A steady flow of precum flows from his dick, down my throat. I don't know how I know, but it seems like Dave is drawing closer to his orgasm. I also feel as though Dirk plans on denying it to him.**

**"oh shiiii~!" Dave groans, and just like that, I feel Dirk pull my head away, but not quickly enough, and my face receives all of my brother's load. I simply glare off into space, unamused but not completely pissed. After licking off a little cum from my lip, I ask, "Why do you taste like apple juice?"**

**"because I drink so much of it" Dave responds, still blissed out.**

**Dirk hands me a random towel. "Here, if you want to wipe your face off." I gladly accept and clean off the rest of Dave's juices. Then, I'm reintroduced to the feel of Dirk's cock against my clit, and I sigh. Still, I want to feel Dirk's hands against my flesh, so I try to ask him.**

**"B-Bro..." I pant. The feeling of his dick teasing me through the ever constricting tightness of my wet panties is making me horny as hell.**

**"Yes, Little Sis?" He asks, a sultry tone to his voice.**

**"I-I... I want..." I try to speak. His teasing is driving me insane.**

**"Use your words, baby girl." He croons. "Tell Big Bro what you want."**

" **I... Want you to... Ta-take o-off... Your... G-gloves." I whimper. Hearing him call me 'baby girl' is all I need to start acting like a bitch in heat, humping _everything_ , even _air_.**

**Dirk chuckles, removes his hands, and I prop myself up on my arms. He takes off his gloves and smooths his work-worn hands up and down my thighs. Dave is watching the whole thing unfurl, his member hardened a new and his hand jacking off. I feel Dirk's fingers burrow under the band of my panties and tug them off.**

**The air outside the warm moist fabric feels cold against my womanhood, but I still feel my temperature rising like a lusty fever. Over my entire body, I'm drenched in _some_  variation of my own fluids. From my forehead down to my ankles, I'm covered in sweat; Flowing out of my mouth is uncontrollable saliva from the feeling Dirk squeezing the supple flesh of my thighs, waist, and ass; And dripping from my nethers, down my inner thighs, even making it to the sheets underneath us, is the juice of my heavy arousal.**

**Dave sees the need that my body is showing and quickly joins Dirk in turning me into a moaning mess. With one brother slipping one finger, two fingers, inside me, and the other latching his mouth onto my nipple, I squeal from how good it feels. Dave completely ravishes my breast, while my lower entrance is probed by Dirk's experienced fingers. I squeeze my eyes shut tight, sweat dripping down my forehead. While I'm not looking, my brothers silently form a plan. As they continue to pleasure me, Dirk positions himself at my back entrance, while Dave quickly rolls on a condom and lines up with my front. I feel Dave's tip, and assume that he's teasing me some more, so I start to grind myself against him. However, Dirk is having none of that, because he digs his hands into my hips, holding me still. Before I can even take a breath, both males have shoved themselves inside one of my orifices, and it hurts like _hell_!**

**"AGHH!!! G-GUYS ST-STOP!!!!" I scream, clawing at Dave's throat in an attempt to get him to hold still. I almost strangle the poor guy. On reflex, I try to lift myself off of them both, trying to return to the position I was last taking before I felt like I was being split in two. However, neither one of my brothers were allowing that, so I found myself being squished between the two once more. This time, Dave was below me and Dirk was taking my asshole, doggy-style. It still hurt like a bitch, though, and he wasn't helping.**

**Since Dave seems to have gotten the message, I reach back, to make Dirk stop moving. "What did I fucking say?!!!" I snarl, fixing a vice grip on my other brother's jugular. See, I know full well that the worst way to get Dirk's attention is by pissing him off. Holding him by the throat in an aggressive manner is very effective way of saying that you have a death wish. However, I don't care: It's hurting a fuck ton, and _he's_ causing it. It seems to work because he doesn't move. I can finally pant away the pain.**

**"you alright sis?" Dave groans and I know that he's content until I say he can move.**

**"Well, you _did_ almost split me in half, Dave..." I say, still strained by the feeling of two penises inside my virgin holes.**

**"Yeah, but your pain is worth it to feel this tight asshole of yours, Baby girl." Dirk groans.**

**"Well, you'll have to be patient then, Dirk," I grunt, heaving in giant gulps of air. I kept both boys still until I'd adjusted to the feeling. "Okay... move." I whimper, gasping as Dave starts impaling me down onto his cock. When Dave lifts me off of him, Dirk shoves his man handle inside of me, so I constantly have one dick deep inside me at all times. As the pair continue to fuck me senseless, they each dip their mouths to one side of my head. Dave bites down on my shoulder, drawing blood. "AAAHHH!!!" I squeal when Dirk covers the entire back of my neck with his tongue. my squeal quickly turns into a moan, when Dave licks up the blood and trails his red-stained mouth up to mine. Dave has sat up, pushing me up with him, into Dirk's chest.**

**Dirk cranes his neck to get to the spot between my clavicle and my shoulder. A giant hot coil is tangling inside my lower stomach. I break away from Dave to moan out the both their names.**

**"Guys~! F-faster-r-r-r~!" They both double their speed. I'm being driven up that peak even faster as a result. I can feel the need to cum practically swallowing me up, but I've waited for this for so long... I'm gonna make it last! I resist the orgasmic urge, trying to stay grounded as Dirk smacks my ass and Dave leaves bite marks all over my breast.**

**Eventually, I can't take it anymore. "B-boys! I-I'm g-gonna~!"--**

* * *

 

"Hey, Little Sis, what are you doing in here?" Dirk asked, opening the door.

I slammed the laptop closed, my face growing even redder some how. "Nothing..." I said while I was repeating "Shit shit shit shit shit!" Over and over again in my mind.

Dirk quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He inquired, coming closer. "What's on the laptop?"

"Uhhh..." No way in hell was I going to tell him the truth! I shifted my gaze away from his, before moving my laptop back to its rightful place under my pillow. "I... uhh... I wasn't... I wasn't... watching anime..." I mumbled.

Dirk was totally silent. "... Which one were you "not" watching?"

"... Definitely not (Fav Anime)..."

Dirk smiled. "Ohoho... I see what's going on here." I looked up at him, hoping that he'd bought my little cover up. "You didn't want to watch anime with me because you don't think you're cool enough to watch anime with me."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yep, we'll go with that..." I said, watching with concern as he smirked with pride.

"Don't worry, you're a Strider, you can watch anime with me anytime, Little Sis." He said, bringing me closer to his side- which caused me to blush. "Just wear your shades, would you?"

"... Deal." I said, taking the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck.

"So, we're having take-out for dinner. Got it?"

"Got it," I said.

"Okay, let go, Little Sis." Dirk removed my arms and got up, depriving me of the smell of his hair... God, I'm so fucked up... but then again, so are they. "You okay there, Strider #3?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my stupor, my blush lightening up a tiny bit. "Yeah, why?"

"You're blushing."

"It's hot in here."

"I know, it's because of me."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Bro."

"It really does help. I'm gonna leave you alone with (f/a)."

With that, Dirk left me alone in my room. When I was sure that he wasn't going to barge in again, I quickly finished reading my work, which involved us all finishing together and then going to get cleaned up in my personal bathroom. I have the biggest tub. In the tub, I had the pleasure of being eaten out by Dave, and getting tons of hickeys from Dirk as well.

I smiled, dreamily, before Dave knocked on my door abruptly. "(y/n)! Food's here!"

"Oh! Uh, coming!" I said, shutting my computer and snapping on my shades over my surprisingly (e/c) eyes.

Yep.

Lust is the deadliest sin of all.


End file.
